


日常一：Grim的宵夜

by umi_shaw



Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: 扭曲仙境同人乙女向校园日常同时投稿在lofter:https://57604713.lofter.com/post/1d1fab5e_1c9d66917pixiv:https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13257680
Relationships: Jade Leech/Reader
Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	日常一：Grim的宵夜

**Author's Note:**

> 私设人鱼（Jade）体温偏低。  
> 时间大概是在第四章剧情结束开学后，Jade和监督生只是心里互有好感但没明言。  
> 亲友建议せんぱい中文用前辈来代替，从这篇开始就用前辈这个词了。  
> 剧情有捏他ruggie R制服卡剧情，不知道也不影响阅读观看。
> 
> 标签没有问题的话就请尽情享受吧！

**[周末夜晚 学校食堂侧门]**  
  
“小姑娘~这里进去就可以拉~”半透明的幽灵拉着腔调在半空中摇摇晃晃地说，“反正之前你也在这里打杂帮忙过，以后晚上需要工具的话不用特意来问也可以直接来用的啦~”  
  
  
“真的非常谢谢你！”我不好意思地挠了挠头，“我会尽快继续整理小旧寮看还有没有其他锅可以用的……”  
  
“一直用食堂的锅也可以哟~”幽灵飘过我身边，小半边身体恶作剧地穿过我的肩膀，“grim的破坏力可真是强呢~监督生的辛苦我们都看在眼里哦~”  
  
“没有啦，”我对好心的幽灵挥了挥手，“你们和grim都很照顾我，真的非常感谢。”  
  
“那我先走啦~拜拜~”幽灵穿过隔壁楼的墙一下子就不见了。  
  
我提着一小袋面粉和几个鸡蛋进了侧门，一进门魔法灯就自动亮了起来，莹莹的绿光铺洒下来，炉膛里的火妖精们小心翼翼地趴在里面看向我。  
  
“你们好呀，”虽然我不会说妖精语，但用手势比划一下大致还是可以让对方理解的，“我想做点宵夜，只需要小炉子烧点火就好啦，能麻烦一下吗？”  
  
火妖精们簇拥起来，其中有两只敏捷地跳了出来，后面还没出来的火妖精们懊恼地继续趴在炉膛里偷看。  
  
两只火妖精欢快地在旁边小炉子跳舞，小炉子很快升起了火，热度驱散了寒意。我忍不住笑了起来，双手合十做了个拜托的手势，“很快就好，麻烦你们啦”，我开始拿起小盆子接水。  
  
  
  
“哦呀，晚上好，监督生在这里做什么呢？”一个声音在门口响起。  
  
“啊，”我有些惊讶地回过头，发现是Jade，“Jade前辈晚上好，说起来好长好长的原因，简单来说就是小旧寮里的锅被grim一口火给喷烧穿了……”  
  
“哎呀，这可真是糟糕了呢。”Jade撑着手臂支着下巴感慨。  
  
但我怎么觉得他反而听了有些开心呢？我继续解释，“还好寮里的幽灵们认识食堂掌勺的幽灵，食堂的幽灵同意让我借用饭堂的工具做宵夜，说起来Jade前辈怎么会在这里？”  
  
“我偶尔会在夜间散步，刚才看见你和幽灵一起，我想着监督生不会魔法，有点担心就过来看看了。”  
  
突如其来的关心让我有些脸颊发热，“唔……谢谢。幽灵们只是爱恶作剧，实际上还是蛮照顾我的。”  
  
“说起来，监督生要做什么宵夜呢？”Jade走过来，“我有些好奇呢，可以的话请告诉我。”  
  
“……其实我还没想好具体要做什么。”这下我开始感到尴尬了，“grim学习到一半就喊着天气太冷要吃热乎乎的食物，但是这个月份的鱼肉罐头被它吃光了，在小旧寮里做宵夜的时候火妖精们的火焰不知怎么不太稳定，grim脾气上来了就说用它的火魔法，然后它一喷火把锅连带食材一起烧糊了，我……”  
  
“嗯呵呵……”Jade低声笑了，支着下巴稍微歪了下头，单边的蓝色耳坠透着些魔法灯的绿色荧光，“然后呢？”  
  
“……啊，真是的。”我放弃挣扎了，“我实在不擅长料理，在这边（世界）我连火候也掌控不好，料理水平完全不能看，Jade前辈就不要笑我了。”  
  
“哎呀，我不会笑你的。”Jade笑眯眯地说，“请放心吧，说不定我在旁边还能帮忙。”  
  
“那，”我思考了一下，“我打算做点面粉小团子煮一下，再扔几个鸡蛋进去，Jade前辈觉得怎么样？”  
  
“扔几个鸡蛋进去？”Jade有些惊讶，“面粉类和鸡蛋……我听说有些地方会这样做，似乎会添加发酵过的米称为酒糟之类的调味。但这里是学校，我们还没成年所以饭堂里不会有含有酒精的食材，单纯面粉团和鸡蛋混合煮的话，味道和外观，不管哪一样似乎都会不太好呢。”  
  
“好像是的呢……”我又开始尴尬了。  
  
Jade安静地看着我。  
  
时间仿佛静止了。  
  
越来越烫的脸颊倔强地告诉我时间并没有静止。我有些不安地捏着小盆子，里面的清水映着我涨红的脸，旁边两只火妖精有些好奇地停下来看我和Jade。  
  
“可以的话，蛋饼怎么样？不用煮的而是改成煎的。”Jade先开口了。  
  
“可是煎的话要移动锅子，我火候总是控制不好。”  
  
“控制不好是什么意思呢？”Jade很疑惑，”火妖精看起来很喜欢你，应该会很乐意帮你生火。”  
  
“有时候妖精们突然跳舞起来会烫到我，而且还会有锅子松手掉下去后就突然没火了之类的事情……”  
  
“啊，我明白了。”Jade把左手掌横放在胸口前，微微俯身对我说，“那么我来给监督生演示怎么借助火妖精的魔法吧。请交给我。”  
  
“那就麻烦Jade前辈了！”我开心了起来。  
  
“那么，”Jade对着小盆子皱眉：“只是做蛋饼的话，感觉很单调呢，加些山菜怎么样？”  
  
“是用食堂的存货吗？那样不太好吧……”我有些犹豫。  
  
“是我的山菜哦？”  
  
“诶？Jade前辈的？”  
  
“是的。”Jade笑了起来，“我建立的爱山会社团，经常会从山上采摘一些山菜，交给食堂来研究不同的料理方式。有时候也会把采摘来的植物拿回来试着自己养殖。尤其是经过自己养殖起来的蘑菇，吃起来特别的美味呢。你有兴趣的话随时都可以来爱山会社团玩哦。”  
  
“……啊哈哈，下次有机会的话我会考虑去的。”我打着哈哈。  
  
“让我来吧。”Jade小声地说了一句“失礼了”后，将校服外套脱下来挂到旁边椅子上，将黑色手套也取下来放在外套上。  
  
我安静地看着Jade，他将两个袖扣解开后熟练地往上翻折袖口露出了白皙的前臂。我的脸颊又开始莫名地烫了起来。  
  
Jade正在用夹子把领带别到一边去，余光注意到了我，“怎么了吗？”  
  
“没什么。”我移开了视线。  
  
Jade看起来真的很擅长料理。清洗山菜、切碎，之后就是将面粉和清水调糊，打入鸡蛋再加入山菜碎搅拌，不需要计算就能根据经验放好调味，流畅地搅拌完，Jade转过头来看我，“监督生，接下来就是火候的演示了。”  
  
“啊、是、是的。”我急忙应了。  
  
“那么，先让我看看监督生是怎么开始的吧。”Jade将干净的小炒锅递给我。  
  
“好的。谢谢Jade前辈。”我接过小炒锅，把它放在小炉子上，我弯下腰把脸靠近小炉子下，寻找着晃悠的火妖精们，“拜托你们啦。”  
  
火势突然大了起来，我吓了一跳，小炒锅轻轻磕在了小炉子边，我急忙把脸移开，手紧握着锅柄边沿。  
  
“原来是这样。”Jade靠近过来，站在我身后观察，“学校里的妖精是和学院长签了协议的，它们都熟悉了学校的生活方式，也包括烹饪。虽然你不会说妖精语言，但是你说的话妖精能听懂，不用那么靠近也可以告诉妖精们火势需要怎么变化的。”  
  
“啊，是这样的吗”我放心感叹，虽然不会妖精语，但是妖精可以听懂我的话，再也不需要傻兮兮地做手势了……难为我还一直试图打手势手忙脚乱地弄吃的。想来妖精们也觉得我很傻气吧……  
  
“然后就是……”Jade突然伸手握住了锅柄，指节仿佛不需要用力就捻起了小炒锅，掌心轻拢着我的手背，我睁大了眼不知所措，我仿佛能感觉到Jade下巴轻轻磨蹭着我的头发，听见Jade从我头顶方向传来声音，”监督生握的锅柄位置太靠外侧了，以监督生的力气会拿不稳锅的吧。”  
  
“呃……好像是的”，我的眼睛已经没法集中注意力去看Jade怎么煎蛋饼了，总是不由自主地看着锅柄那处重叠的双手，耳边是剧烈的心跳声，Jade的手温似乎要比我的低一些，微凉的手温安抚我度过了最初的害羞，深呼吸几次后我发现我听见的微快的心跳声不仅仅是自己的。  
  
  
  
“监督生？”  
  
“诶，Jade前辈？怎么了吗？”  
  
“蛋饼已经煎好了呢。”  
  
“啊、哇！好香哦！这真是超棒的香味！”  
  
“监督生喜欢就好。说起来，监督生也有很棒的香味呢。”  
  
“啊？我吗？啊哈哈、是沐浴露的味道吧，我用的沐浴露是柑橘味的啦。”  
  
“我并不是指这个……监督生不试试味道吗？试试看合不合你胃口吧。”  
  
“好的！……啊呜……嗯！味道很好吃！”  
  
“那真是太好了。”  
  
“啊、这么好吃的食物，Jade前辈也带一份回去吃吧？”我急急忙忙地说，试图把握锅柄的手收回来，Jade原本握锅柄的手突然收紧，手掌紧紧包裹住我的手，我僵住不敢动，只好轻声问：”Jade前辈？”  
  
“监督生在说什么呢？明明是监督生的要求我才特意帮忙的。”Jade低头在我耳边轻声说，“监督生不做些什么回报我吗？”  
  
“要……我做什么呢？”我尽力控制住自己不要颤抖。  
  
“嗯哼哼……不用这么害怕，只是一些小事情而已，”Jade似乎心情很好，“mostro lounge最近考虑增加新的夏季限定甜品，监督生要是有空的话，不如下周末来mostro lounge一趟？那样的话我会很开心的。”  
  
“……我、我会去的！Jade前辈！那个……那个手可以放开了吗……”我差点咬到舌头。  
  
“好的，”Jade微笑着放开我，往后退了一步，心情愉悦，”天气有些凉呢，要赶快装好带给grim吃呢，不然就要凉了哦。”  
  
  
  
**尾声**  
  
**[小破寮]**  
  
Grim：“呜哇！好吃！你这家伙做的食物也有很好吃的时候嘛！看在那么好吃的份上本大爷就原谅你那么久才回来了！”  
  
我有些无奈：“不……这是Jade前辈做的……”  
  
Grim：”什么！居然是他做的！你跟那群奸商做了交易吗！话说真亏你能认出那两兄弟哪个是哪个……你到底做了什么交易啊，别是什么麻烦事哦！”  
  
我：“只是答应了下周末去mostro lounge试吃新甜品啦，应该不会有什么事的吧。”  
  
Grim眼睛都亮了：“新甜品！哼哼……去的时候记得叫上本大爷，你可是本大爷的小弟，本大爷还是要罩着你的，快感谢本大爷！”  
  
我忍不住笑出了声：“好好~~”  
  
  
  
**[Jade和Floyd的房间]**  
  
Floyd：“唔~Jade回来得好晚哦~到底去了哪里……嗯……这个味道……是小虾米的味道♡♡！Jade好狡猾！下次也叫上我嘛~~♡”  
  
Jade：“哦呀哦呀，被Floyd发现了呢。”  
  
Floyd：“因为我们是海鳗嘛~~♡”


End file.
